Crazy Daily Life
by yoonashley12
Summary: Keseharian para karakter Kuroko No Basuke yang menjelma menjadi murid (tidak) baik-baik di SMA Teiko. / "A-Akashi-kun sehat, kan?" / "Alhamdullilah saya sehat, Mbak Momoi" / Warning: Bahasa gaul nyerempet. Gaje abis.


.

.

.

Crazy Daily Life

Warning: OOC sangat, gaje, (mungkin) gak nyambung, bahasa gaul nyerempet

Genre: Humor / Friendship

Indonesian Setting

 _/ Anggap aja karakter KnB itu satu sekolah /  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

UTS-yang merupakan singkatan Ulangan Tengah Semester itu biasanya termasuk salahsatu ujian yang paling ditakuti oleh pelajar SMP dan SMA.

Kenapa?

Karena soalnya Essay semua, bro. Bagi anak sekolah manapun, soal ujian dengan tipe Essay merupakan ujian yang paling ditakuti, apalagi jika ulangannya Matematika. _Go hell now, baby._

Mau pengawasnya sebaek atau secakep apapun, tetep aja, yang namanya UJIAN itu mengerikan. Percaya sama gue, deh. Gue pernah punya pengalaman UN Matematika yang pengawasnya lucu. Lawakannya lucu banget ampe satu kelas pada sakit perut (yang untungnya gak diare-an). Tetapi, ternyata ke-lucu-annya tidak selucu soalnya. Itu guru kayaknya sengaja nyindir kek ' _Mampus lo ketawa-ketawa mulu dari tadi. Kicep juga kan ngeliat soalnya_ ' dan alhasil otak gue gak berjalan sama sekali waktu ngisi soalnya (itulah mengapa nilai mtk gue jeblok).

Dan 'kebahagiaan' ujian bertambah lengkap jika Kepsek kalian memasang syarat lulus ujian dengan hanya tiga mata pelajaran yang di-remedi. BAYANGIN, CUMA TIGA MATA PELAJARAN AJA YANG BOLEH DI-REMEDI. GUE AJA CUMA LULUS DUA MATA PELAJARAN (*cie aibnya kebongkar).

Karena itu jangan heran tiba-tiba, anak yang biasanya bandel-nya minta ampun bisa tiba-tiba secara ajaib insyaf seketika menjelang ujian. Dan anak teladan culun yang biasanya cuma dianggap makhluk astral bisa mendadak _famous_ dan dianggap dewa dadakan

Satu hal lagi yang gue benci dari ujian adalah, KENAPA GUE SELALU CEPET NGERJAIN SOAL UJIANNYA, SIH. Padahal gue udah sengaja ngulur waktu setengah jam, tetep aja gue yang paling cepet ngumpulin soal. Apalagi ujian bahasa inggris. Gak enak aja menurut gue kalo jadi anak yang paling cepet ngerjain soal. Waktu ujian paling cepet, eh, pas bagi rapot, paling ancur nilainya.

Ok, setelah mendengar penjelasan gaje Author gaje ini mengenai ujian, kita liat situasi kelas X-E si tempat manusia-manusia langka berkumpul di SMA Teiko. Kenapa disebut demikian? Mari kita lihat suasana kelasnya~

Dideretan posisi depan, seperti biasanya, merupakan tempat anak-anak (sok) alim seperti Midorima, Momoi, Kuroko, dan Himuro. Sakurai yang awalnya duduk ditempat Momoi harus rela duduk didekat Aomine setelah diseret oleh pemuda berkulit _dim_ itu.

Dan dibelakang, ada Aomine yang barusan disebutkan, Kise, Kagami, dan Murasakibara. Tidak bisa dibayangkan, seorang Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami dipersatukan. Akashi aja sudah bosan ngelempar gunting ke mereka. Katanya, sayang kalo gunting gue dilempar mulu tiap hari.

"Woi, kelas pertama pelajaran apa?"Tanya Aomine ke temen-temen sekelasnya dengan wajah b'loon-nya seperti biasa. Tasnya yang keliatan super guede dari luar itu ternyata hanya berisi satu pulpen dan satu kertas HVS. Lu niat sekolah apa enggak sih.

"Aomine, ngapain lu sekolah kalo gak tau pelajarannya, _nanodayo_?"Tanya Midorima balik. Mungkin jika Aomine diadu kecerdasan dengan Simpanse, pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu bakal sadar betapa 'bodoh'-nya ia.

Aomine bomat dengan perkataan Midorima. Doi mah lebih milih nyari harta karun (baca: ngupil) sambil ngebayangin * dan * bareng Mai-chan kesayangannya. Oke, ini hampir ngelewatin Rate.

"Hari ini pelajaran pertama itu Biologi, Aominecchi~"ujar Kise yang untungnya mau menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. Sebenarnya, kebegoan otak Kise ama Aomine itu hampir sama. Cuma Kise agak mendingan sih ketimbang si _aho_ itu.

"Biologi? Maksud lo pelajaran yang isinya tambah-tambahan itu?" _Fix,_ Kagami kayaknya ketular otak sengklek Aomine.

"Itu matematika, Kagami-kun"Kuroko hampir kepikiran gak mau lagi jadi bayangan Kagami maupun Aomine. Sebenarnya, kenapa sih semua cahaya Kuroko itu pada bego-bego semua? Mata Kuroko mungkin perlu diperiksa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Seperti Rumah Sakit Atma Husada. Tunggu, itu nama rumah sakit jiwa dekat rumah Author (Kuroko: Thor, emang sakit mata perlu ya masuk RSJ?)

"Kalian nemu dua makhluk itu dimana, sih?"Tanya Takao _sweatdrop_ seraya mengipas-ngipas mukanya yang kepanasan make buku SBK-nya yang tipis. Furihata yang duduk disamping Takao mah seneng-seneng aja karena angin dari kipasan buku Takao mengenai wajahnya.

"Gue nemu mereka waktu di kolong jembatan Mahakam lagi ngais-ngais ikan pesut"jawab Akashi dengan _evil face_ -nya. "Ngais ikan pesut dibawah kolong jembatan Mahakam? Gak ada cerita yang lebih baik, apa?"Protes Aomine yang gak terima Akashi ngeceritain dia kayak gituan. Seburuk apa sih seorang Aomine dan Kagami ampe dibilang mancing ikan pesut di bawah jembatan Mahakam?

Kise menimpali dengan semangat 45-nya, "Salah, Akashicchi! Kagamicchi lagi nyari ikan pesut, terus si Aominecchi lagi dimakan buaya, _ssu!_ "

"Sejak kapan sungai Mahakam ada buaya, Ki-chan?"Momoi, satu-satunya mahkluk tidak berbatang dikelasnya itu ikutan _sweatdrop_ seperti Takao. "Yang ada t*kai bekas orang boker dan tikus mati kali"

"Tau darimana ada t*kai ngambang, Sa-chin?"Tanya Murasakibara yang lagi makan Q*tela rasa balado yang dicampur dengan Boncabe.

"Abisnya aku sering ngeliat disungai depan rumah Author"jawab Momoi polos. (Author: pantesan lu gak pernah kerumah gue lagi Momoi: jijik ngeliatnya, thor!)

"Dari tadi kok ada _hint_ tempat Author tinggal, sih?"Kuroko rupanya sadar dengan _hint-hint_ kota tempat gue berada.

"Author lagi kehabisan ide, kali"

"Betewe, mana Kagetora-sensei, yak? Lama amat masuk"celetuk Himuro yang dari tadi gak nongol-nongol anaknya. Himuro lebih suka jadi pendengar ketimbang jadi yang pencerita, sih. Tapi, mulutnya bakal cerewet lho kalo bareng Murasakibara. Apalagi kalo corettitanjadijadiancoret itu ngambur-ngamburin makanan. Akashi aja kalah cerewet.

"Mungkin jam kosong lagi, _nanodayo_ "ujar Midorima sambil mengelus-elus celengan ayam ditangannya. Katanya sih itu _lucky item_ -nya hari ini. "Kayak gak tau aja Kagetora-san itu kek gimana"

Aida Kagetora, bokapnya dari pelatih basket SMA Teiko, Aida Riko, itu emang dikenal sebagai 'Guru tukang ngaret' dan 'Guru paling males sedunia' karena emang bawaanya Kagetora-san sering males ngajar. Padahal kerjaannya Cuma main Vain Glory atau Seven Knights di ruang guru yang emang dilengkapi wifi super cepet.

Banyak yang seneng sama Kagetora-san karena hampir semua pelajarannya jamkos. Anak sekolah mana sih yang gak suka jamkos? Jamkos dikelas gue aja udah kayak pasar malam yang kena gerebek Satpol PP gara-gara penjualnya bencong semua.

"Jamkos? Gue tidur lagi, yak"Aomine dengan santainya tidur dimejanya. "Ryou, bangunin kalo bel istirahat bunyi, yak"Sakurai pasrah diperintah gituan dari Aomine. Kenapa lu mesti takut sama Aomine, Sakurai-kun. Tonjok aja napa mukanya. Biar tambah jelek. Bosen gue liat muka songongnya di volume 15.

"Biar lo semua ada kerjaan, mending gue kasih tugas CBSH, deh"Akashi menyeringai lagi. Ia menunjukkkan buku Matematika miliknya yang super tebel tinggi-tinggi. Yah gak tinggi-tinggi amat, sih. Soalnya badan Akashi kan pen-Maaf, barusan ada error.

"CBSH?"

"Catat-Buku-Sampe-Habis. Lo semua catat SELURUH HALAMAN Buku Matematika ini!"Titah Akashi seenak udelnya.

"HAAAA …"

Gila amat Akashi nyuruh gituan. Ketua Kelas gue aja malah ikutan ribut waktu jamkos.

"A-Akashi-kun sehat, kan?"Tanya Momoi kaget. Wajar aja, karena Momoi adalah seketaris kelas mereka. Bisa gila dia nulis 195 halaman buku paket Matematika punya Akashi dipapan tulis. Bisa-bisa pulang kerumah ntar tangannya kek tangannya Dokter Strange yang abis kena kecelakaan mobil.

"Alhamdullilah saya sehat, Mbak Momoi"Woi, Akashi napa jadi OOC gini?! Emang betulan itu anak perlu diperiksa ke Rumah Sakit Atma Husada.

Aomine udah teler duluan. Kise pasrah. Kuroko tetep dengan _poker-face_ nya. Himuro _stay cool_. Murasakibara enteng-enteng aja. Sakurai ngucap-ngucap ' _Sumimasen'_ sebanyak 100 kali (sekalian aja lu dzikir). Furihata cengo. Takao heboh sendiri. Midorima bengong. Kagami kabur ke WC.

Dengan pengawasan Akashi, Momoi dan sisa murid lainnya TERPAKSA mengerjakan tugas barusan. Bayangin aja, nyalin 195 halaman dari buku matematika, men. Untung aja seketarisnya, Momoi, nulisnya cepat dan jelas. Lah, seketaris gue, udah tulisannya ancur, dikit-dikit apus pula. Sok suci emang. Tapi anaknya pinter matematika sih.

Satu jam setengah berlalu. Tanpa istirahat sedikitpun, akhirnya tugas dari Akashi selesai. Satu kelas pada pingsan semua. Akashi tertawa-gila-sendiri didepan kelas kayak heroine yang di Yandere Simulator. Beberapa anak kelas lain yang lewat di depan kelas X-E merinding dengan cepat karena mengira ada sesosok roh halus hinggap dikelas keramat itu.

"Gimana tugas dari gue barusan? Serasa banget, kan?"

"Hah? Serasa darimana, Akashi?!"Protes Takao. Ia memegang tangan kanannya yang mati rasa parah.

"Maksudnya _Selow tapi berasa_ ~"

Jika saja ada orang yang berani nabok Akashi dengan sepatu disini. Memangnya lo masih bisa dicandain diwaktu kayak gitu? Sama aja kayak lu lagi dihukum _push-up_ 100 kali dari guru lu dan guru lu itu masih sempet-sempetnya bercanda.

"Aka-chin, ngapain sih ngasih tugas kayak gituan?"Tanya Murasakibara yang tampak paling santai diantara temen-temennya.

"Biar lo-lo pada gak bikin kelas ribut"jawab Akashi simpel.

CUMA BUAT MENJAUHKAN KELAS DARI KERIBUTAN, LU AMPE NGASIH KITA COBAAN KEK GITU, SHI?

Untung aja murid kelas X-E masih sadar dan inget kalo yang ngomong gituan kapten basket mereka si Iblis Merah.

Untuk kedepannya, mungkin murid kelas X-E akan selalu berdoa semoga Kagetora-san mau masuk kekelas mereka untuk mengajar sehingga tidak ada lagi yang namanya Jam Kosong Kampret.

"Eh-eh, Tunggu, kenapa di awal cerita, Author jelasin tentang ujian? Kan ceritanya tentang Jamkos?"Tanya Furihata bingung.

"Itu karena … lusa ada UTS, kan?"

Jegeeeer.

Satu kelas tersentak kaget semua. Udah dikasih tugas nyalin buku Matematika ampe mau dua ratus halaman, si cebol itu malah baru ngumumin lusa ada UTS? _Emejing emang._

Akashi, beruntung kamu gak ditombak seluruh teman sekelasmu, nak.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Pendek, ya? Pendek ya? Pendek yaaa?_**

 ** _/abaikan/_**

 ** _Tenang aja, ini cuma opening doang. Episode depan insya allah diperpanjang. Saya gak bisa janji update cepet dan mungkin sebulan sekali baru bisa update, karena saya nggak bisa menulis gr2 terhalang ujian, PR, tugas OSIS, kegiatan eskul basket, waktu tidur (abnormal) saya.  
_**

 ** _Cerita ini emang udah dibuat dari bulan lalu, tapi cuma bisa dapet kesempatan nulis waktu Malam Minggu doang. (iya pacar saya gak nyata, mbak). Pokoknya author usahakan sering-sering nulis. 90% adegan di fanfic ini dibuat dari kejadian nyata temen-temen saya dikelas, lho :v (Gak ada yang nanya!)  
_**

 ** _Dan bagi yang pengen request cerita, silahkan saja~ Open Idea kok~_**

 ** _Thanks for readers, and please RnR.  
_**

 ** _See you!_**


End file.
